bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mata Nui Reviews
Rate the Toa Mata Nui set from 1 to 5. 1: I love it! 2: It's a good set. 3: It's fair, but nothing special. 4: Not that great of a set. 5: It's terrible! Review 1 Review by Talyn781 The former Great Spirit, now a Toa/Glatorian. How does this 8 year awaited set stack up? Pros * A new ignika mold. * I like the new leg armor (in spite of a small flaw, see below). Cons * The new leg armor is a little loose. * His only weapon is a shield, he sure could use his sword. Summary I really like this set. I think its a perfect representation of what Mata Nui is now. Some people think this set isn't impressive enough to be the Great Spirit, but I think thats the point. Mata Nui is no longer a great spirit, now he's just another canister set, stripped of his power. But this isn't a bad thing, he's a great canister set. His flaws are few and easily overlooked or fixable (in fact I actually gave him a sword based on the titan set). Buy this set! You won't be disappointed. 8.5/10 Review 2 by: Atukamakirk 2.9 Pros *Tinier head kind of gives him more realistic feel. *Blue eyes *The new leg armor. You'll get used to it. Cool. *The color scheme with black makes the yellow stand out more. *A lot of recolors. Cons * The pointless balls under his thighs that hold the armor in place. A plus rod would have just been better. * A shield or a bizarre sword? * The arms are longer than the legs. * Shoulder armor looks awkward with his arms up. (--0--) Overall He's cool. 8/10 You need to get him. The new leg armor isn't that bad. It's cool! Actually Lego should have made Mata Nui an actual sword and made his mask GOLD. His balls on his thighs should be easily fixed (creepy). Lego should have thought more about the proportions on his legs and arms. Other than that, he's great. Review 3 by Mata Nui Pros *I'd actually say that the shield is good. Yes, good. Not bad. It looks good, and I think it would work good in fight. *These new pieces on his lower legs look really good, though they look better of Ackar. *Great color scheme. The black and yellow look good together. *Lots of new pieces. *The new Ignika looks better than the 2008 one. Cons *Thornax Launcher. WHY?! Couldn't they have given him a sword instead? Why do they have to give every single Glatorian Thornax Launcher? *A little bit overpriced. Conclusion It's a over all good set. Not great. If they had given him a sword instead of Thornax Launcher, then it would have been a great set. Enough said. I'd say this is a set worth getting. For me, it was a must-get set, as it was Mata Nui himself. seven stars out of ten: * * * * * * * * * * Review 4 Bought to you by: [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 05:58, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Mata Nui. The Great spirit has been thrown out of his universe and stripped of his powers. He lands on Bara Magna in desperate need of help. Now he, Ackar and Kiina start their quest to save Bara Magna and to get Mata Nui to his own universe. For more information on Mata Nui go here. Now lets look at Mata Nui from every angle. Lets start from the feet. I like the choice. They are better then the ones that Tarix have! A lot of people do not like the pieces at the bottom of his legs that wobbles, but I do. Now on the upper leg he has these gray orb pieces. They could have used longer pieces without the orbs! Now for his Torso. I like he mixture of Black and yellow. With the shoulder armor it is strange that it is shaped like Voya Nui. Any matter, New arm pieces! Awesome hands! I do like the shield but they could have made it more complex! He could have a sword or a shoulder mounted Thornax but no. No. NO! I love the Ignika. It is awesome. The Blue head is also very good. Pros * The Kanohi Ignika! * Great Shoulder pieces * Nice Torso. * Great color scheme * Ok Shield * Nice Feet! Cons * They could make the shield look a bit better! * Over Priced $25 (NZD) Overall Mata Nui is my all time favorite set. He draws with Kiina, Ackar, Tarix, Gali and Kaxium. 10/10 (Rare) Review 5 By Pros *Brand new Ignika mold. Is smaller than the other forms but still looks pretty awesome! *Great contrast in color with yellow and black. *Brand new pieces, such as the feet, legs, ankle pieces, knee pads, shoulders, torso piece and weapons. *Shield: Nice size, is sleek, more stream lined, in a shape that is easier for him to carry and looks awesome Cons *Color: I got him in my recent weekend holiday in Thailand. I actually thought he was one of those cheap Thai fakes! His yellow armor just looked rubbish, too light to imagine him as a real character. *Shoulders... What is it with the Glatorian this year? Every time they stretch their arms they cut their own heads off with their shoulder pieces! *Ankle plates keep wobbling. It gets really annoying and could easily have been fixed had they just stretched out the curve so it touches the leg piece. *Thornax Launcher: I agree. I like the Thornax Launcher but its been used twice this year instead of just with the winter sets then an new one comes out in summer. The sword would have been much cooler. (As said above) Summary Mata Nui is supposed to be the god of Bionicle but he doesn't look much like it. His set doesn't really live up to his role. 7/10 Get him if you can, he's worth the pieces for MOCs but not really worth his form. (For images on my Mata Nui set review on Brickshelf, click here) Review 6 By: Cheers, Kazitan----- Talk Pros *Yellow Inika Legs!!! *Yellow Inika Feet!!! *New Ignika Mold. *Fun to Pose. *Fun to Moc!! Can anyone say Toa of Lightning? Cons *Thornax Launcher. Come on Lego! *Ignika is yellow. *No sword. *Semms shorter compared to other Glatorian Legends. Overall Basically I will give Mata Nui a 8.5 out of 10. Review 7 By [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin']][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']][[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Martian']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Pros *He's Mata Nui! *New Mask of Life. *Nice color scheme. *Cool chestplate. *Blue eyes look better than any other eyepieces. Cons *Boring Inika build. *Small head, small mask. *Blades on the shoulders could hinder arm movements. *Short legs, long arms. *Shin armor wobbles. *No sword, but I understand LEGO had to give him a Thornax launcher instead. Overall I'd give this set a 7/10. It's a cool set, with useful pieces, and I don't regret his purchase... I mean, he's the Great Spirit!! But if I had to buy my first Glatorian Legends now, I'd choose Stronius or Ackar instead. I still recommend this set, because it's the set we've been waiting for 9 years. Category:Reviews